An imaging device, such as a digital camera equipped with a wireless module for use in performing wireless communication; e.g., Bluetooth™ or like communication, has recently been proposed. Such an imaging device utilizes a wireless module when capturing photographed image data into an external device, such as a personal computer, portable information equipment, or the like.
Incidentally, after having established a communications channel with a wireless terminal, the wireless module usually must establish wireless contact with the wireless terminal at all times in order to maintain the communications channel. Accordingly, driving of the wireless module entails consumption of a certain amount of power. Meanwhile, the imaging device is often driven by a battery having limited electric capacity. Therefore, the imaging device is expected to reduce undesired power consumption to a minimum. Specifically, reduction of power consumed by the wireless module set on the imaging device to the greatest extent practicable is desired.
Japanese Publication No. 2003-108271 describes the following computer as a computer capable of connecting a wireless communications module which exchanges data with an access point. The computer determines whether or not communication with an access point is possible. When communication is possible, the computer sets to t1 a scan interval time T until the next scan. Meanwhile, when communication is impossible, the computer sets the scan interval time T to t2 which is longer than t1.
Japanese Publication 2003-348413 describes inhibition of transmission of image data at the time of imaging-associated operation which consumes a comparatively-large amount of power as in the case of zooming operation performed by a zoom motor or recharging operation of a flashlight.
Japanese Publication 2004-158944 describes a digital camera capable of toggling between a transmission mode in which photographed image data are transmitted immediately after capture of the image data and a storage mode in which photographed image data are recorded in a storage medium immediately after capture of the photographed image data. This digital camera determines whether or not transmission of an image is possible at start-up of the camera. When a result of determination shows that this digital camera can transmit image data, the camera is activated in a transmission mode. When transmission of image data is impossible, the digital camera is activated in a storage mode.
Incidentally, the imaging device activates the wireless module upon receipt of, for example, a connection request from a user, searches a wireless terminal which is to serve as a destination of connection, and establishes a communications channel with the thus-searched wireless terminal by way of the wireless module. However, a search for a wireless terminal or establishment of a communications channel requires consumption of a certain amount of time. Accordingly, holding the wireless module active at all times and having conducted a search for a wireless terminal, or the like, beforehand regardless of presence/absence of a connection request from the user are also conceivable. However, holding the wireless module active all times entails an increase in undesired power consumption.